Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Evil Sprinkle
Summary: No one's life is perfect, but Klaus and Caroline's comes pretty damn close. From working together at Mikaelson & Co to being married with kids, this is the short version of how it all happened. The best bits. AU/AH
1. Office Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:** _I found a theme-list-thing and my mind immediately went to thoughts of Klaroline, I'm obsessed! Anyway, this shall be snippets throughout their life right up to where they have kids and a near perfect life. At the end of each chapter, I'll write what prompt the next one is based on, along with any ideas I have for it. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to read, just let me know either in a PM or a review. If I use your idea, recognition will of course be given :) Cheers in advance xo_

* * *

**Office Party**

It was nearing that time of year again – the Office Christmas Party. Whilst most employees were making hushed phone calls at their desks, drawing out names for secret Santa and generally getting into the festive season, Caroline Forbes was staring longingly through the windows of the large glass office. Most were under the impression that she was daydreaming about sitting in there one day behind a big desk with a large cushy salary. Sure, she wanted to be there, but advancing in her career was the last thing on her mind, in fact there was only one thing…well person on her mind as she stated through the windows – Niklaus Mikaelson. Her boss, one of the partners of Mikaelson & Co and in her mind, Sex-God extraordinaire.

She propped her chin up on her hand and stared through the glass where Klaus appeared to be in a heated discussion with his older brother—Finn—who's arms were flapping around all over the place whilst his younger sibling—Kol—sniggered from behind his desk at the opposite end of the room.

She chuckled as she watched them. It had only been a week prior at one of the company's meetings when Mikael and Esther—the parents of the five working siblings and founders of the company—had as usual claimed to be one of the most professional companies around. The statement stuck in Caroline's mind as they obviously had no idea what went on within the New York Office when they weren't around. It had only been the day before the meeting that the large glass office had played host to an actual fight between Klaus and Kol. Caroline had looked up to see Kol's face pressed against the glass as Klaus twisted his arm up behind his back. If a week were to go by without any of the siblings squabbling, Caroline would have no choice but to presume that Hell had frozen over.

Recently though, there had been more squabbling than usual. Around a month prior, Mikael and Esther had made a visit to the office to announce that they were going to be expanding the company further. This meant that some of the siblings would need to be taken from the New York office and distributed to the other two offices. When Caroline had heard the news she had felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Klaus leaving to go work in another state, but luckily for her he and Kol were the two who were assigned to stay on at the New York office.

As for Elijah, Finn and Rebekah, they were being sent off to different states to help keep an eye on things while their parents were preoccupied. Elijah, much to his amusement and Finn's displeasure, was being sent to the original, largest and recently expanded office where friends of the family Alaric Saltzman and Tyler Lockwood had been transferred too from the California office to make up the manager numbers. Finn was being removed from the New York office and being sent to California, along with their sister Rebekah who was being removed from her position at the original office and sent to assist Finn.

Finn wasn't too happy about his being paired up with Rebekah. It wasn't that he didn't like working with his sister, he just didn't find it fair that Elijah got to go alone, despite the fact that he was younger. In his mind, he saw it as his father's way of punishing him for not making it into the best schools. In reality, the reason behind the decision was that Elijah's temperament was much more suited to deal with the hectic environment within that office. He was always so calm and collected, even when under pressure. Finn on the other hand was prone to bouts of hysteria and was easily angered when things didn't go according to his plans.

Caroline was brought out of her daze by the sound of her message tone dinging in her ears. She looked at her screen to see it was from Elena and clicked to open it. Elena was her best friend and also a fellow employee of the company. Her desk was situated right next to Caroline's but for the past week she'd been buzzing all over the office trying to help organise things for the change. Caroline looked down at the e-mail and frowned.

_**Elena Gilbert:**__ Rumour has it that we're getting some new managers to help with the work load and expansion of the New York office. I've got my fingers crossed for my future husband!_

_**Caroline Forbes:**__ "I hope Mr Sexy won't be moving, he's the only reason I'm still in this place. When they mentioned the change before I nearly cried."_

_**Elena Gilbert:**__ "C'mon, it's not that bad, besides, I'm sure they'll keep him here, it wouldn't be the same without him, or Kol for that matter."_

_**Caroline Forbes:**__ "Developing a crush on him now?"_

_**Elena Gilbert:**__ "No… he is really hot though."_

_**Caroline Forbes:**__ "He's okay."_

_**Elena Gilbert:**__ "Okay? He's more than okay, but I guess your unwavering attraction towards Niklaus is clouding your judgement."_

_**Caroline Forbes:**__ "Yeah, sure. Anyway, I've got work to do and I'm sure you do. Talk to you later."_

_**Elena Gilbert:**__ "Yeah, later."_

"Caroline," Caroline's head darted up from her computer to see the company's main secretary, Bonnie, stood staring at her. "Kol wants to speak to you in the office." Caroline nodded her head and got clumsily to her feet, scuttling up the stairs to the office. Thankfully, Klaus wasn't there, she was near certain she'd stumble on her words and make a total idiot of herself if he'd been around. She pressed her palms to the glass and pushed the door open, immediately regretting the decision as thoughts of her fingerprints destroying the pristine glass popped into her head.

"Caroline!" Kol's loud enthusiastic voice distracted her from her obsessive thoughts. She looked to his desk to see him smiling. She smiled and walked over, stopping in front, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her. "I'm pretty sure you know this, but with the move and the expansion we're going to be getting in some new managers to help out." Caroline nodded. "We'll, we've already selected a few candidates but we need to interview them. Now I would lie and say I'm too busy to interview them, but the truth is I just can't be bothered and I don't like it, so you're being landed with that task."

"M—Me?" she stammered.

"Don't look so scared, nothing too daunting. As we've already narrowed the numbers down, we're certain everyone selected can do the job, all you have to do is find someone who's personality's compatible with the company."

"How will I know?"

"Caroline, you've been here a while, you'll just know – we trust you."

"You do?" She asked in surprise. She wasn't even aware they really knew who she was. The office was filled with hundreds of people, a lot of whom had contact with them on a daily basis whereas she only went into the office when called for.

"Of course. It was Klaus' idea, if he trusts you, I trust you. That'll be all thanks." He flashed her a smile before turning to his computer. Caroline nodded to herself before scurrying off, almost bumping into Elijah who gave her a large smile as she passed and held the door open.

She sat down in her seat, ducking her head and looking around the office. For some reason she felt paranoid, like everyone was looking at her, even though they really weren't. It was stupid really, but she felt like everyone knew about her crush on Klaus and that they were all watching and waiting for her to do something so embarrassing that she'd have to quit her job and move to some shack way up north just to escape. The sound of her phone ringing knocked the thoughts right out of her head and reminded her that she had a job to do.

Caroline sat and waited for the first potential employee to arrive. She'd looked through the twenty resume's to find an equal amount of males and females. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she'd already decided that the resumes of any good-looking females would be shredded the second they left, even if they were some kind of managerial genius. There was no way she was going to risk some big chested, long-legged female being in such close proximity to Klaus.

There was a knock at the door and Caroline look expectantly towards it. "Come in," she held her breath, releasing it when Bonnie came walking through the door, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here's a list of the applicants in order, just make sure you've got their resume in front of you beforehand and absolutely nothing can go wrong." Caroline nodded as Bonnie placed the paper down in front of her before walking out the room without another word. There was something about Bonnie that Caroline really didn't like. She'd never done anything horrible to her, she hadn't even cast her a snooty look, but there was something about the way she talked that made Caroline want to hit her in the face with a wok.

She picked up the piece of paper and glanced at the names. All the male potential mangers were top of the list and the female at the bottom. She grabbed the resume's and placed them in order. She'd just finished sorting them when there was a knock at the door, she glanced down at the name before taking a deep breath. "Come in."

The interviews went better than she expected and it turned out she didn't have to shred a single resume. The females who applied for the job were all mature women, 3 out of the five were married and the other two weren't what Caroline believed Klaus would find attractive. However, she hadn't felt they were right for the company. She looked down at the resumes belonging to the two people she believed stood out – not only were they smart and attractive, but she just knew their personalities would help them fit in perfectly. She picked up the two pieces of paper and slipped them into her file, leaving the others on the table.

She entered the reception where Bonnie was sat behind the large desk, her eyes focused on the computer screen in front of her. "Bonnie, I've left the unsuccessful applications resumes on the table, do you think you could let them know the bad news?"

Bonnie looked up from her computer and flashed a half-smile, "Sure." Before turning back to whatever she'd been doing.

Caroline practically skipped through the Human Resource department, her file clutched tightly to her chest in excitement. As she reached her destination she took a large deep breath before knocking on the glass. Elijah looked up, smiled and signalled for her to come in. She walked in, the four brothers sat around the large glass table and looking expectantly towards her.

"So, am I right in thinking you've picked the lucky two?" Finn asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Caroline nodded, removed the two successful candidates resume's from her file and pushed them towards the brothers. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"Brothers?"

"Yes. They were the most impressive and I'm sure they'll fit right in. Stefan's like you two combined," she looked towards Elijah and Finn "and Damon's like you two combined." She looked towards Klaus and Kol.

"Well I guess we're lucky I'm a fan of myself." Klaus said with a smirk as his brothers shook their heads. _And I'm a huge fan of you too_, Caroline thought to herself, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

"One last task for you, could you send a memo and let the entire office know that the Christmas Party will be tripling up as a farewell and Welcome party also, please?" Elijah asked politely. She liked Elijah, he always asked people to do things as opposed Finn who pretty much commanded people to perform tasks.

"Yeah sure, no problem." She scribbled it down in her notepad. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, thank you love." Klaus grinned up at her and she could have sworn she melted slightly. With her legs feeling like jelly she unsteadily got to her feet and left the office, thankful to be back at her small desk and out of his intoxicating vicinity. Once her heartbeat had returned to a normal pace and volume, she opened up her communicator and sent off the memo.

"How'd the interviews go, pick anyone hot?" Elena questioned from where she was perched on the corner of Caroline's desk.

"Elena, you have no idea. These guys they're brothers, they've got nothing on Klaus but _Oh My God_, the first one—Damon—when he walked in I swear the room temperature went up about 10 degrees, I had to open a window."

Her mouth dropped open. "That hot?"

"It was his eyes, I've never seen anything like them. He gave me this look tha—"

"—Show me the look."

Caroline furrowed her brows "What?"

"Come on, show me the look." Elena urged, leaning forward slightly to look at Caroline closer.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and pouted slightly. Elena just looked confused. "Look, I can't okay, you'll just have to wait for the Christmas Party."

"He'll be there?"

"Yeah, didn't you get my memo?"

"What memo?"

"I sent a memo out _two hours_ ago." Caroline started to panic, what if her memo hadn't sent? What if the party happened and no one knew about it? What if she was fired before the party?

Elena casually got out her blackberry, clicking away before smiling and nodding, "Oh, so you did… what about the other one, what's he like?"

Caroline frowned in confusion. "The other…?"

"Brother. Interviews, you picked hotties…remember?"

"Smouldering. He had this intense look on his face and when he took his jacket off – Ooft his arms!"

Elena squealed. "Okay, okay, okay, you're gonna have to shut up, you're getting me all excited and this is pretty much the last place I want to be when I'm frustrated – I don't think Kol would appreciate it if I attacked him in the printing room."

"I don't know, he seems like the type who'd love to be attacked by a hot and horny female employee."

"Aww, you think I'm hot?" Elena questioned, her head cocked to the side as she cooed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course Elena, smokin'."

Excited for tonight?" Elena asked. The day of the party had come round quicker than Caroline expected. She'd been so immersed in work that she'd forgotten to count down the days like she usually did.

She scowled, "Not really. That leggy girl who works in accounts is going to be there."

"Vicki?" Caroline nodded. "I wouldn't worry about her, Jeremy's been following her around like a little lost puppy since she arrived. He's become an expert at making sure no other male gets to talk to her." She drawled, picking up the stapler and examining it.

"I heard her yapping to Bonnie this morning and flashing around pictures of the dress she's going to wear. Everyone was all 'Aww, you're going to look amazing.' I'm personally hoping she gets arrested for indecent exposure." Caroline sneered, angrily pressing enter on her keyboard.

"Hey, what's that key ever done to you?" a voice came from behind them. They both turned to see Elena's younger brother Jeremy coming up behind them. Jeremy worked in accounts, despite him claiming to hate numbers and stating that office jobs were soul destroying.

"Hey Jer," Elena greeted, swinging her legs slightly. "What brings you here?"

"Figures for the party, Klaus said he wanted them and as Mason's apparently too important to get up off his ass, I'm the one who has to deliver them." He held up the brown file he was holding, waving it around slightly.

Elena narrowed her eyes and examined her nails. "You should've told him to do it himself."

"What and risk him getting me fired? Yeah, that's exactly what I should have done."

"So, are you still obsessing over Vicky?"

"I don't obsess, I admire."

"Fine then, still admiring Vicky?"

"Yeah, even though I'm fairly certain her and Mason have got something going on – sending a fax doesn't take _10 minutes_ and required two people." He stated in annoyance.

Elena snorted loudly, chocking on her own saliva slightly. "Ten minutes?"

"We should spread the word, then everyone can start calling him Ten Minute Mason." Caroline laughed as Jeremy's face lit up.

"Please do," he begged, "there's barely enough room in that office for him and his ego."

"We should send out a memo." Elena suggested, her eyes lighting up.

"Don't you think an untraceable rumour would be better?" Jeremy suggested.

Elena nodded. "Good point, I'll tell Lexi. We all know how much Human Resources loves a bit of gossip." She started clicking away on her blackberry

"Thanks ladies, anyway, I've got work to be doing." Jeremy smiled before heading in the direction of the large glass office.

Caroline watched, feeling unnecessary jealously as Jeremy pulled up a chair round the side of Klaus' desk, sitting next to him as they started to discuss the figures.

The rest of the day went by so quickly that Caroline barely had time to even think and before she knew it she was dressed in her deep blue dress and entering the large office building with Elena.

"Can we make a detour to the ladies, I need to make sure I haven't sweated my make-up off." Elena panted, fanning her face with her hands.

"Screw the makeup, I think I'm gonna throw up." Caroline entered the bathroom, bracing herself against the counter tops as she breathed deeply.

"Caroline, just calm down. It's a party, everyone's invited, there's no pressure for you to do or say anything – just relax and have a good time." Elena stated, patting Caroline on the back before removing her powder from her bag.

"How can I relax and have a good time knowing that pretty much every female in there's going to be throwing themselves at him?" Caroline questioned, looking up at her friends reflection in the mirror as she powdered her nose.

"You're seriously letting your emotions cloud your judgement. Just because you think he's a God in human form, doesn't mean everyone else does. There's three other brothers there and they're pretty smokin'…even Finn in a strange, broody, silent kind of way." She dropped the powder into her bag, pouting at herself in the mirror.

Once they were both sure they weren't sweaty or going to throw up, they entered the main office building. It was set up the same as it had been every year since they started working for the company, the desks pushed to the sides, a small stage for Karaoke, and a large table covered with food and drinks.

They headed for the drinks table, stopping every now and then to chat to people they knew. After what felt like an hour they finally reached the drinks table, grabbed a glass of champagne each and retreated to an empty space at the far end so they could scan the room.

"Hello gorgeous." Elena muttered, staring towards the entrance.

Caroline turned her head in the direction Elena was gawping. Sure enough, Damon Salvatore had just entered the room.

"See what I mean?" Caroline questioned, looking over at Damon's eyes.

Elena fanned herself with her hand and took a sip of champagne. "Oh yes, it's definitely just got hotter in here." She took another sip and almost choked on her drink. "Double hot-trouble."

"Calm yourself Elena," Caroline warned, looking over to see Stefan coming to stand next to his brother, a small crowd of people—mostly females—gathering around to welcome and congratulate them.

"I'll wait until the vultures have backed off, then I'll make my move." Elena confirmed with a nod, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Look at her, she's practically throwing herself at him." Caroline snorted, downing the champagne in her glass as she glared daggers in Vicki's direction. Since the second Vicki Donovan started talking to Klaus, Caroline had been snorting, glaring and downing champagne like nobody's business.

Elena looked over expecting to see Vicki being all 'handsy', but no, she was just stood there talking and sipping her champagne. "She's just talking to him and would you slow down, you're gonna be on the floor."

"Yeah…ripping her fake hair out."

"Her hair's fake?" Elena questioned with a look of shock as she turned to stare at Vicki's hair.

"Not the point Elena. Ugh, look at her all legs and…and hair! I want to claw her face off."

"Caroline," Elena warned as her friend grabbed two glasses of Champagne. "If you keep up drinking like this you're gonna make a fool of yourself."

"Well then maybe he'll realise I actually exist." She exclaimed, picking up another glass. Elena snorted in a rather un-lady like fashion before turning her attention back to the Salvatore brothers who were still surrounded by a bunch of women.

It had just gone 11:00, everyone was drunk and karaoke had gotten underway. Creepy Jim from a few desks away from Caroline had already gotten up and performed a rather disturbing rendition of "_I'm too Sexy_" Kol had blasted out a surprisingly tuneful rendition of "_Dead or Alive_" And Elijah had to be escorted home by Finn after he had one too many glasses of champagne, got a little carried away singing "_I can be your hero_" and started serenading Lexi from Human Resources whilst trying to steer her to stand under the mistletoe.

Caroline was drunk, no not drunk, _wasted_. Elena was off chatting to the Salvatore brothers who appeared to be squabbling amongst themselves for her attention and Klaus was stood alone by the wall, watching with amusement as Kol tried—to no avail— to get Bonnie to let her hair down and have a good time. A spark flashed in Caroline's head, "This is my moment," she whispered to herself before heading for the makeshift stage.

She took a step up onto the platform and the DJ approached her immediately, "What can I do for you?"

"All I want for Christmas." She replied immediately.

The DJ nodded, "No problem, it'll be in a minute."

She stepped off the stage, standing around near the side and waiting for her cue. It was three songs later when the DJ signalled for her to approach. She stepped up to the microphone and the music kicked in, she waited for the appropriate part before starting.

The song went without a hitch, despite her vision swirling around in front of her and her stomach gargling unpleasantly. She wasn't sure if it was really the case, but to her drunk ears, her singing sounded rather tuneful.

She finished her performance to claps and cheers. She grinned to herself, took a bow and stepped off the stage, heading to her spot near the drinks table. "Caroline," she whipped her head round to see Klaus stood by one of the tables, beckoning her over with his finger. She took a deep breath and headed for him. "That was an impressive performance." He smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." She grinned, almost falling sideways but managing to steady herself. He didn't say anything, so she presumed he either hadn't noticed, or just chose to ignore it and put it down to high heels on a slippery floor and not down to her being wasted.

She stopped in front of him, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Here," Klaus said, turning and taking a drink from the table and handing it to her. It was as if he knew she wanted something to keep her hands busy to stop her reaching out and touching his face.

"Thanks," she smiled and gratefully took it before taking a sip. Her stomach gargled in irritation. She swallowed hard, keeping hold of the glass and reminding herself not to take another drink.

"So, where did you learn to sing?"

"I guess I've just always been able to. I love singing, it's so much fun."

"You're rather good at it…unlike my brother. I can't say his rendition of "I can be your hero" was to my tastes."

Caroline snorted, automatically taking a sip and regretting it immediately. "It wasn't the best…"

"That's an understatement. He may not have been as bad as Jim, but it was anything but tuneful."

"Alcohol can do that."

"He's never tuneful. I used to hear him in the showering on a morning. I actually think he forced one of the neighbours to move."

Caroline chuckled, lifting the glass to take a sip but stopping herself.

"Not to your tastes?" Klaus questioned, signalling towards the glass.

"Oh no it's really nice, it just goes to my head a bit."

"I see…may I?" he signalled towards the glass.

"Oh, please do." She handed it to him and he placed it on the table behind him along with his own.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. Caroline looked around, noticing that no one else in the office—apart from Kol who had his air guitar out—was dancing. "Don't worry about them love,"

Caroline looked into his eyes and she could have melted right into the floor. She placed her hand in his, jolts of electricity sparking through her arm at the contact. He took a few steps back before pulling her towards him. He placed her hand on his shoulder, his dropping to her waist before he cupped the other gently. Caroline looked around feeling rather paranoid that people were looking.

"Why so nervous?"

"I just…I don't want to look stupid."

He lent forward, his lips right next to her ear. "Trust me, you don't. You look sensational." His warm breath hit the sensitive spot just below her ear and a quiver went through her entire body as her eyes gently closed and she released a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. Klaus pulled her a tad closer and she knew he'd sensed it. She opened her eyes to see him looking directly at her.

"Do you believe in Christmas traditions?" he questioned with a smirk, his eyes travelling upwards. Caroline followed his gaze to see they were stood directly under the mistletoe.

Her mouth opened a jar before she smiled. His hand dropped from hers and moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer. He lent slowly forward, glancing down at her lips. Caroline lent forward too her stomach going wild – she thought it was from nerves but before she realised what it really was, it was too late. The contents of her mostly alcohol filled stomach came up and landed all over his black shirt, trousers and shoes. She stepped back, covering her mouth with her hand, but it was too late, the damage had been done. She looked up to see him standing with his mouth ajar and looking completely shocked. She allowed her eyes to scan round to see that Elena and Jeremy were also gawping, she was sure the rest of the office were too but she didn't wait round to find out for sure.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she didn't wait for a reply, instead darted from the room as fast as her legs would allow.

When she reached the bathroom she leant against the wall and slumped to the floor, burying her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it, just when things seemed to be progressing she just _had_ to go and do something stupid.

"Caroline?" she lifted her head to see Elena peeping round the bathroom door, sympathy etched all over her face. "Are you okay?" Caroline frowned and buried her head again. "Stupid question, sorry."

"I'm such an idiot. If I'd just listened to you I wouldn't have went and ruined a perfect moment and future happiness."

"I wouldn't go that far,"

"Please Elena, now's not the time for that. I'm entitled to be dramatic after what I've just done."

"Don't worry, I've done plenty of embarrassing things, everyone will get over it eventually."

"Have you ever puked on someone as they went to kiss you?"

"He went to kiss you?"

"Yeah we were under the mistletoe, but it doesn't really matter now, does it?" She said, hanging her head.

Elena chuckled and Caroline glared, "Look, it's not the end of the world. If he was going to kiss you he obviously likes you and if he really does, then a bit of puke won't put him off." Caroline whined. "What would you do if he'd been the one to puke on you?"

"Puked on him right back?" Caroline offered with a pout.

Elena laughed, "Come on, let's get you home." She bent down and helped lifted Caroline from the floor, holding onto her waist and swinging her friends arm over her shoulder.

"Have you picked a brother yet?"

"Nope, I think I'll stick with my Kol obsession for now."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Your breath stinks." Elena scrunched up her nose, pulling a mint from her purse. "Open up," Caroline opened her mouth and Elena popped the mint inside. "There, much better."

Elena escorted Caroline from the building and practically had to push her head first into a cab. She moved Caroline's legs inside so she was sprawled across the backseat before closing the door and sitting up front with the driver.

"She's not going to puke is she, 'cause if she does I'll have to charge to clean it." The driver said, peering curiously at Caroline in his rear view mirror.

"No, she's certainly done enough of that already." Elena informed him with a chuckle before giving directions to Caroline's place. On the ride there Caroline rambled on to the cab driver about how her life was over, how she was going to die old and alone and questioned him what he'd do if someone puked on him. The driver didn't answer, just looked at Caroline in his rear view mirror before she started rambling on again.

At Caroline's apartment Elena got the cab to wait whilst she escorted Caroline upstairs and tucked her into bed with a bucket beside the bed and a glass of water on the bedside table.

Caroline lay in bed feeling utterly humiliated but thankful the Office was closed until after New Year at least that way the memory of it wouldn't be fresh in their minds and maybe, just maybe, they'd have gotten over the entire thing by then.

Caroline woke up the next morning, her head throbbing, a vile taste in her dry mouth and the smell of vomit in her nostrils. She peered over the side of the bed, locating the source of the smell. She grimaced and lay back down, thinking back to the night before. She couldn't remember much. She remembered singing, she remembered wanting to kill Vicki, she remembered Elena pouncing on the Salvatore's, she remembered talking to Klaus…she remembered something she'd rather forget.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed, her hands flying to cover her face as the memory replayed itself over and over again in her mind. She wailed loudly, a pain shooting right through her head. After half an hour of cringing in embarrassment and her face getting impossibly hot, she reasoned with herself. Maybe no one saw? Maybe they'd be too drunk to remember? New year's was a fair few days away, people would have forgotten all about it by then…right? As she got up to take a shower she decided on a New Year's resolution that she'd be making for the rest of her life and chuckled to herself as she made a mental note.

Don't spill the entire contents of your alcohol and mini quiche filled stomach on the man of your dreams just as he's about to kiss you.

As she stepped under the hot spray of the shower and the memory played itself again, she knew it was going to be one resolution she would definitely be keeping.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Theme: Secret Admirer**

**My thoughts: I'm thinking Valentine's Day. Haven't quite sorted the details, but I'm working on it. I'm going to include 'Creepy Jim', just for the sake of giggles and shuddering like your skin's crawling. Ideas anyone?**


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:** _Just a short chapter to show what happens when Caroline first goes back to work after the party._

* * *

The day for Caroline Forbes to re-join the working world had arrived and to say she was nervous would be a huge understatement. Ever since the Office Party she'd had a knot in the put of her stomach which refused to go away as the scene played itself over and over again in her head. It had actually got to the point where she was fairly certain her mind was exaggerating – she may have been drunk but she was pretty sure she never puked on his face.

Every now and then the memory had been cast to the back of her mind, but not for long, something would happen to remind her or she'd get lost in her own head for too long and end up rediscovering it. Christmas had been the worst. She'd travelled back to Mystic Falls to spend it with her mom, but the memory of the Office Party was still too fresh in her mind. She'd felt so nauseated that she barely touched her dinner, causing her mom to interrogate her about why she wasn't eating and come to the conclusion she was pregnant.

When New Year came round, she'd decided she was just going to stay home and wallow in self-pity, but her plan went out the window when Elena turned up and practically forced her to come out and face the world. She spent the night drinking lemonade and feeling extremely paranoid and self-conscious, scanning each club in hopes of seeing him. When midnight rolled round she was sat alone on a stool at the bar whilst Elena sucked the face off some random guy she'd just met. Caroline took this as her cue and went home alone. That night she couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried it just wouldn't happen, the knot in her stomach tightening – it was almost time for her to face the music.

She entered the office building on her first day back, pausing as Bonnie's eyes immediately darted up, a half-smirk appearing on her face. She remembered. There was no mistaking that smug look on her face or the mischievous twinkle in her eye. Caroline took a deep breath before heading towards Human Resources.

"Good morning, Bonnie."

"Morning Caroline."

She never usually greeted Bonnie with words, they usually shared a small polite smile as Caroline scuttled past.

Caroline paused at the door that lead to the Human Resources department, the office she had to walk through to get to her own. She was dreading it. Human Resources was known as 'The Gossip Hub' of the entire building and was always buzzing with chatter as the employees there discussed rumours they'd heard and events that had happened. It had been a while since the party but she knew they wouldn't let her slip up go un-discussed.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, forcing an over the top smile on her face. The walk suddenly went into slow motion as all the eyes in the room seemed to follow her. She could hear the whispers as she passed, the smile slowly dropping from her face with each passing comment.

"She puked on the boss, I don't know how she dare come back in, I'd have buried myself in a hole."

"She's got some serious guts, I'd have immigrated."

"Wow, if I was her I'd have resigned."

"Apparently he was going to kiss her under the mistletoe and she blew it…and chunks."

Her mouth flew open at the last comment. She couldn't believe it, they were discussing her while she was in the room. She quickened her pace and pushed her way through the door to the main office. There was more whispering and more eyes on her as she quickly dashed to her desk, slumping down in the chair and ducking down as far as possible without actually sitting on the floor under it.

"Hey you!" Elena shouted, leaving over Caroline's computer screen to peer down at her.

"Sshh!" Caroline hissed, lowering herself further into her chair. "People will hear you." She glanced around, seeing some people had actually stood up, pretending to be sorting through papers as their eyes darted in her direction.

"Are you _still_ sulking over that?" Elena questioned, looking down to examine her nails. "That was ages ago, I'm totally over it."

"Yeah that's because you're not me and it didn't happen to you. How am I supposed to get over it when these harpies are clinging to it like a kid on a parents leg? Face it, it's the biggest bit of gossip going and unless something huge happens, they're not gonna let it go."

Elena laughed loudly. "So? Just ignore them. The fact you're practically rolling around like a Ninja's just drawing attention to you." Caroline bit her lip and sat up in her chair, her demeanour still hunched over slightly. "Anyway, the new boys have started. I saw them earlier talking to Kol in the printing room, now that room was hotter than hell…in fact, I might have to start wearing a bikini to work."

Caroline wasn't listening and Elena knew it. Her blonde friend was much too busy looking around the office as if someone was going to throw something at her at any given moment."

"Caroline!" Elena snapped, capturing her best friends attention. "You need to get over it. Yeah it happened and it sucks, but nothing is going to change it. The quicker you just accept it and move on, the quicker they'll get bored and move onto something else."

"Yeah right." Caroline sighed, turning to her computer and trying to busy herself with work. Around five minutes later she gave up. She tried to concentrate on work, she really did, but the clear view of Klaus through the large glass front of the office was just too tempting. She found herself looking up every five seconds and feeling deflated each time she realised he wasn't looking back.

"That does it." Elena muttered loudly around an hour later, shoving the papers on her desk to one side before climbing up on it. She was fed up of Caroline's sulking, so fed up in fact, she was going to do something about it.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing, get down!" Caroline hissed, tugging at her friends skirt frantically. The last thing she wanted was for Elena to cause a scene over it. Her telling them to mind their own business would only make them gossip more. "Can I have everyone's attention please." Everyone in the office turned to look at where she was stood on the desk, waving her hand around in the air. Caroline buried her face in her hands and wished for the ground to swallow her whole. "I have a little announcement to make,"

"Elena, please don't do anything stupid." Caroline pleaded, feeling her cheeks flush red as everyone's eyes darted from Elena on the table to where she was shrinking into her chair.

"I made a new year's resolution to be forward and entirely honest…to not keep secrets." She smirked as she saw her 'subject' wander into the office. "Kol Mikaelson!" she shouted, pointing in his direction. He paused halfway up the small set of steps to the glass office, gawping as he looked up from his papers but smirking once he realised who was shouting his name. "I want to ride you like a Bucking Bronco!" she grinned proudly to herself as Kol's smirk grew wider. "That's all…for now."

She jumped down and sat back in her seat, smoothing down her hair and acting as if nothing had happened. Kol on the other hand chuckled to himself and headed into the office.

"That was quite the show…you've made the notice board." Caroline stated, looking up from her computer screen to see Elena smirking.

"Good. Looks like _I'm_ the talk of the office now." She wiggled slightly in her seat, grinning as her office messenger pinged "And I've caught his attention, today is a good day."

"He's sent you a message?" Caroline questioned, sitting forward in her chair.

"Yeah, he wants to go for coffee tonight after work."

"As if you're gonna say no." Caroline snorted, checking her own e-mails and feeling a wave of disappointment. Was she going to have to stand on a desk and make a public announcement as well? Elena grinned to herself as she quickly typed a reply and hit enter. "What about the Salvatore's?

Elena looked up, her brows furrowed. "What about them?"

"I thought you were on a mission to get one of them eventually?"

"Caroline, we're going for coffee…"

"Yeah and can I just remind you, and I quote 'I want to ride you like a Bucking Bronco' You've told him you want to sleep with him." Caroline practically squealed.

"That's because I do."

"So you honestly think you're just going to have coffee."

"Well, we might kiss a bit, but I'm not giving in _that_ easily." Elena stated, the glint in her eye letting Caroline know she had some serious plans.

Caroline rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her work. For once in her life she was thankful for her best friends sporadic bouts of crazy behaviour.

**~Meanwhile in the glass office~**

"This year's got off to a fantastic start." Kol mused as he sat down in his chair, a smirk plastered across his face as he looked towards Elena's desk.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Klaus questioned, turning his attention back to the files in front of him.

"Elena Gilbert's just announced that she wants to sleep with me. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

Klaus scowled. He loved his brother, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at how easily everything came to him. "Unlike you, I work to keep this company going. Your sexual activities aren't anywhere on my priorities list."

"That hurts, Nik." He turned his attention to his computer screen. "I'm going to ask her out for coffee after work."

"Must be nice, doing whatever you feel like whenever you feel like it." He was bitter and he certainly wasn't hiding it. Kol noticed, he always did, but as usual he chose to brush it off.

"It is, it really is." He sighed contently, hitting the send button and lounging back in his chair.

"Are you going to actually do some work today?" Klaus questioned, looking at his brother, lips pursed in a tight line.

"I've done work."

"Photocopying one or two pieces of paper doesn't count as work."

Kol sat forward, a rather proud grin on his face. "I'll have you know I filled the ink up on the big printer."

"Wow, you've really stretched your intellect today." Klaus looked up to see his brothers reaction but Kol wasn't listening, he was too busy grinning at his computer. "Good news I presume?"

"Ah-ha, she's accepted my offer of coffee. I think I'll go confirm the details in person." He practically jumped from his seat, fist-pumping the air slightly as he headed towards the door.

"While you're out there drooling, could you take the time to tell Caroline I'd like a word with her."

Kol stopped and turned to face his brother. "Good word or bad word?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Nik, I need to know so I can use an appropriate tone of voice…add some suspense to the situation."

"The situation is suspenseful enough without your input."

"Is it about the whole vomiting thing?"

"Shut up, Kol."

Kol sighed loudly before exiting the office. Klaus looked up from his papers, watching Kol approach the desk on the right. He could see Caroline sitting at her desk, head down as she appeared to be writing away furiously in some file. He made a mental note to collect the file at the end of the day to see exactly what she'd been doing. As Kol walked up to Elena, Caroline didn't look up, just continued writing away, her head wobbling from side to side slightly as her hand sped across the page. Klaus furrowed his brows as Elena's faint laughter hit his ears, followed closely by Kol's loud one.

He was about to get up and shout at his brother for not passing on his message when Caroline's head darted up, her eyes flickering quickly to Kol's as she shook her head. There was an exchange of words before she got up clumsily from her seat and headed towards the office. Klaus quickly turned his attention to the files in front of him whilst he mapped out what he was going to say in his head. He'd barely got past her name when there was a light knocking on the glass door.

**~Outside the office~**

"Caroline, Klaus wants a word." Caroline's head darted up from the file she'd been scribbling in. Kol was stood beside Elena's desk, smirking down at her whilst she looked up, biting her lip and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Huh?"

"Klaus. He'd like a word with you." Kol stated, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh right, um—yeah of course." She practically tripped over herself as she moved from behind her desk and towards the large office. She stepped on the first step, almost tripping over as she looked to where he was sat behind his large desk. The other three desks in the office were empty, she figured the Salvatore brothers were in a meeting somewhere as she hadn't seen them all morning. She took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking quietly on the glass.

Klaus looked up from the file he'd been inspecting and smiled, signalling for her to come in. She pushed open the door with a sigh, entering the office and stopping before the desk. He signalled for her to take a seat but she shook her head.

"Caroline," he started, sitting forward and cupping his hands together on the shiny glass surface. He hated that she looked nervous, he hated that she was feeling so uncomfortable around him that she wouldn't sit down, but most of all he hated that he couldn't quite find the words to tell her everything he wanted.

"—Look," she stated before he could continue, "sorry for interrupting and everything and I know you probably don't need to hear it again, but I really am sorry for what happened. I drank too much, I wasn't thinking, made a complete idiot of myself. I'd just really like it if we could forget the whole thing and get back to how we were before the party. I've been humiliated enough and I just…I just want to forget it ever happened if you wouldn't mind?"

He looked mildly shocked as he bit down on his lip, toying with the pen in his hands before he looked back up at her. "If that's what you want, then your wish is my command."

"Yes, that would be really great, thank you for not dragging this out. You're like the last person I wanted something like that to happen with…okay, I'm going to go now. Thanks and sorry again."

She didn't wait for him to say anything, just scurried out of the office and back to her desk.

Klaus looked on in disbelief as she stumbled her way back to her desk. He'd never met anyone like her and he was truly intrigued. If she was under the impression a bit of vomit was going to put him off, she was sorely mistaken. At New Year he'd made a resolution, a private one he'd kept to himself.

He was going to make Caroline Forbes his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
